Sweet Revenge (Or Getting Horohoro Annoyed)
by OmoideKeeper
Summary: Renhoro hintings!!...ok, so more than hintings...Horohoro has gotten Ren mad, and Ren's found the perfect way to pay him back for it!


Sweet Revenge

(Or Getting Horohoro Annoyed)

By OmoideKeeper

* * *

"Sono yarou..." Ren swore under his breath as he moved towards the doorway. How could he have DONE that to him?! He wanted blood. He wanted the feel of liquid crimson ribbons decorating his hands as it slid down his arms...Revenge was the only thing on his mind, and someone would be in a LOT of pain soon. 

Suddenly, he froze. There could be a better way to get revenge on him than just to run him through. A much, much, ***much*** better way to torment him. Oh, yes...Revenge could be such a sweet thing.   


"Ren!!!" Horohoro yelled, his voice vibrating through the house, as he let himself inside. "Where IS that guy?" he wondered as he sat down on the black couch of velvet. Such a drab place, Ren's house he was living in right now. Everywhere you looked it was as dark as Ren himself. Maybe that was why he liked it. 

"Hm?" Horohoro picked up a small slip of paper which had fallen to the floor. Guiltily, he glanced around as he read it, wondering why Ren would leave a note lying around. Ren was nothing if not secretive about little things like this... 

_ Baka-yarou._

Well, that was certainly a Ren way to begin a note. Not that he'd ever sent Horohoro a note, but...it seemed like Ren. No, it didn't seem like Ren, it positively ***reeked*** of Ren. Trust a guy like that to start a letter with an insult. __Now, who's it talk--oh_,_ Horohoro thought as he thought about the little present he'd left for Ren to find. 

_ Well, since you've sufficiently broken into my house, read a note that may have been personal, and are now sitting on my velvet couch with your muddy shoes on it, you might as well make yourself somewhat useful._

Horohoro resented that. His shoes were NOT muddy. They were only a little...covered in a mixture of dirt and water. But not muddy. 

_Stop complaining, get off your lazy ass, and go to the kitchen._

The letter cut off there, and Horohoro stared at it. Who did Ren think he WAS, ordering him around like that? Horohoro was a shaman too, and he wasn't someone to be simply commanded around like that. Even so, he sighed and got up, wondering what Ren had waiting for him. Bason wasn't going to kill him, right? He wished he'd brought Kororo along with him...it would've been nice to have the little spirit about now.   


Ren snickered. Oh, this was going to be so interesting. Horohoro was reacting ***exactly*** as planned. It almost made him wonder what the ice shaman's reaction would be to the rest of the plan. Horohoro was bound to be amusing.   


"Ren, what the hell's going on?" Horohoro asked as he walked into the kitchen. The kitchen, unlike the rest of the house, was NOT black. It was white. Horohoro did a double take on that, then shrugged. Did he ***really*** want to delve into the depths of Ren's mind, where who knew what lived? No, not really. 

Not that surprisingly, Ren wasn't in the kitchen either. But, in the Chinese shaman's place, another note lay on the countertop, the same handwriting covering the surface of it. . 

Horohoro sighed. This was getting annoying. 

_ Well, it took you long enough._

And Ren was as annoying as ever. 

_ If you were anyone else, I'd think you'd have enough manners to find your host by now, but you're following the notes like a good boy._

Now, THAT was irritating. 

_ You can't kill me until you find me, Horohoro. Now, hurry up and go upstairs. And take off that jacket of yours, it's not that cold in here._

Well...Ren ***was*** right about that. Horohoro didn't need his jacket inside, it was always too damn hot with it on while he was in Ren's house anyway, and Horohoro couldn't exactly kill Ren until he found him... 

_ What are you still reading this for? GO._

Man, who did he think he was?   


__Well, no one ever accused Horohoro of being the ***smartest*** shaman.__   
  


"Ren, if you've left another note, I'm gonna--" Horohoro sighed before he could finish that thought. There was the note, right there on the table in Ren's other living room. Horohoro shivered as he looked around, but not because of the cold. He'd only been in this room one other time, and the formality of the place had gotten to him then. 

Of course, then Ren had shown him that it ***wasn't*** just a formal room, but...Horohoro had never fully gotten over his first impression of it. Something about it seemed a bit too...polished for Horohoro's liking. 

_ Stop whining about the room._

Apparently, Ren knew that. 

_ You can be such a baby, sometimes, Horohoro._

A...BABY?! Horohoro's temper bristled at that. He was ***not*** a baby. 

_ No, I suppose you're right. You aren't a baby...entirely. You just make me wonder sometimes._

Was Ren psychic? 

_ No, I'm not psychic, Horohoro. I just know you. You're rather predictable, you know. And now you're going to pout and say you're not predictable._

Horohoro straightened from his pout. __I am ***not*** gonna follow what that...guy...Ren says I'm gonna do! I won't!__ 

_ And since you've decided you're not going to do what I say you are, you're following my predictions exactly._

__Damn him.__ 

_ You could try damning me, Horohoro, but I'd imagine you'd find it hard to do._

__Damn him twice.__ 

_ Damning me twice would just be twice as hard._

What was ***with*** this guy?! 

_ Now, go on, keep looking for me. After all, you can't damn me until you find me. All you can do is say 'damn him' over and over again. And ***why*** are you still wearing your muddy shoes and tracking that mud all over my house?_

Horohoro sighed. What was he gonna ***do*** with Ren? Did the other shaman find amusement in these notes? ...Of course he did. It was Ren. 

But...once again, he did have a point. Why ***was*** Horohoro still wearing his shoes? There was no real point in getting Ren pissed because of them. Horohoro bent and removed his shoes, thinking, __Why am I looking for him?__ 

Trying to outsmart Ren, he walked downstairs, ready to put his shoes near the door.   


__And thus he falls into the next part of my trap.__   


Horohoro swore as he reached the door. Another note was posted on the door, at exactly Horohoro's eye level. He had the nagging feeling Ren was walking around, leaving these notes as he read the last one, but that was quickly remedied. 

_ No, ahou, I'm not walking around leaving these notes for you. Although...that would be an interesting thought for next time._

How did that bastard know there would be a next time? 

_ Of course there'll be a next time, Horohoro. There's ***always*** a next time. Haven't you figured that out by now?_

Horohoro sighed. "Damn him." 

_ You've already said that._

"Said what?" 

_ Said to damn me._

"Oh. That." Horohoro was suddenly struck by the absurdness of the situation. Here he was, a powerful shaman, talking to a note. A ***note*** written by another shaman. A note written by another stuck up, prissy, full of himself shaman. 

Namely, Ren. 

_ Now, stop talking to the note and go on. And take off those gloves. They make you look more like the idiot you are._

Horohoro's temper flared as he tore off his gloves. He looked at them for a moment. They didn't make him look like an idiot...right? He stared into the mirror next to the door and shook his head at his reflection. No, they didn't, but he didn't really want to argue with Ren's notes. Number one, it made him feel like an idiot, number two, what he ***really*** wanted to do to Ren was to pay him back for what he was doing right now.   


__Definitely not the smartest shaman.__   


"AITSU!!!!" Horohoro yelled as he entered the next room, a completely shaded one. The ice shaman couldn't see into the darkness, and he, once again, wished for Kororo. If Ren was in here, his eyes would've already adjusted to the pitch black of the room, a distinct advantage over Horohoro at this point. 

Not to mention the advantage Ren had over Horohoro since this was the only room in Ren's house Horohoro had never been in. 

"Ren?" Horohoro asked a little quieter now, the silence of the darkness getting to him...a little. "Ren, if this is another of your jokes, it's a pretty lame--" Horohoro cut off abruptly as the door slammed behind him. He shivered. Something was wrong here. Very wrong here. Now where the heck was the light switch? 

"Ren?" he asked again, moving towards the door slowly, feeling the metal handle press against his back. He tried to push his way out, it was locked. He tried to pull his way out, considering sometimes he forgot which way to go, but it was still locked. 

And there was still no answer from the darkness. 

"Ren, if you're in here and you're just not answering me, I'm gonna--" 

Strong hands cut off his futile threats, as a soft, deadly voice rang through the air, "All right, Horohoro, you found me." 

"Ren, what the hell were all those notes abou--" Horohoro stopped as Ren kissed him. 

Ren finally pulled away, and Horohoro saw the glint in those golden eyes. "You talk too much, Horohoro." 

Horohoro tried to smile, but it came out uncertainly. He ***really*** didn't understand Ren sometimes. "And?" 

"You're still wearing too many clothes."   


Yoh walked inside Ren's house looking around. "Ren?" he called. "Ren? Weren't we all gonna go train? Ren?" Where ***was*** that shaman? Oh well. Yoh had his headphones, and what more did he really need right now? Bason appeared quickly, and Yoh asked him, "Where's Ren?" 

Bason's mind raced. What could he tell Yoh? Certainly not the truth! "He's...busy." 

Yoh shrugged, looked around, then turned to Bason again. "Where's Horohoro?" 

"Also...busy." 

"What does that mean?" 

"If you don't know, you're too young to know. 

As Yoh shrugged again, Manta came running up, his eyes wide. "YOH!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO OFF WITHOUT ME!!! YOU PROMISED!!!" 

"Manta, there you are," Yoh smiled. 

Manta looked around, then up at Bason. "Where's Ren?" 

"...Busy." 

"Horohoro?" 

"Also...busy." 

Manta's eyes grew even wider, and a small whimper escaped him. Yoh looked down at his small companion, and asked, "What's wrong, Manta?" 

"Never...mind..." Manta replied weakly. This was ***not*** the time to be explaining to Yoh what one does when one is busy while one was with another person. NOT the time. Definitely not. 

After all, if Yoh didn't know, he was too young to know. 

* * *

Just so everyone knows, I wrote this only because of a picture my friend drew, called 'How Ren's hair really stands up' That picture is the little 'gift' Ren found (left by Horohoro). The picture has the back of Ren's head with a very...cute...butterfly clip with bows, ribbons, bells, etc. Horohoro is in the corner with a paintbrush. Ren is on the side getting angry. 

I had to do ***something*** to defend my bishounen's honor! So, thus, this fic came into being. Thanks for reading, and please review!!! 


End file.
